


all of the coroika stuff i never posted thats on my computer

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Death, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I WROTE ALL OF THESE LIKE MONTHS AGO IM SO SORRY, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ink as Blood, M/M, Medication, Multi, Parent Death, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust Issues, Yelling, aloha has issues sleeping, aloha is scared of loud sounds, aloha is sleepy, brain fog?, emptiness?, haha here comes the scary tags!, his thoughts just keep goin and goin, i never thought id see the day i write fluff, i swear i have more than just aloha writings, ill add more tags later, its just mostly aloha writings, mention of someone telling someone else to die, missing facial features, old uncomfortable friendships, s4 meetings, video games are hard, yuuup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: All of the coroika stuff that I've written that I've never posted for various reasons. Some aren't finished, some are, some are headcanon things, some are weird dreams I had that I wrote in the perspective of another character *cough* Aloha *cough*. A lot of them are either angst or a weird vent fic. These range from happy to sad to maybe a death dependin on what I end up postin.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. the singular fluff piece i have on my computer

**Author's Note:**

> if youre readin this, uh, hope some of these are interestin, i got fed up with one and it never saw the light of day again so this is my chance to get some stuff out of microsoft word
> 
> i really hope im not the only one who doesnt take their own angst fics seriously sometimes because hoo boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha doesn't like mornings. It's too cold without someone there with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw for this chapter! (this chapter is specifically mask x aloha)
> 
> i wrote this because i woke up cold, i think
> 
> it was 
> 
> yeah i wrote this because i woke up cold
> 
> this is, to date, the happiest thing ive written. 
> 
> which isnt good? but oh well-

Aloha opened his eyes.

…and then promptly closed them.

Honestly, he didn’t care _what_ time it was. It was too early to be awake.

Sure, the sun was shining through the blinds, and sure, there was no one else in the bed with him-

wait. There… wasn’t anyone else in the bed.

Aloha groaned. Maybe it _wasn’t_ too early to be awake?

Nope, he was too tired to move his limbs more than a couple inches. Or the rest of his body, for that matter.

He used that bit of energy to curl up tighter, hoping that he’d somehow be warmer, or something. Normally, he would’ve been much warmer, with his partners surrounding him on both sides, but…

He whimpered. It was too cold. And if he got up, he’d be even colder.

Ugh, why was it always so cold in the mornings?

Maybe if he played music, he could get up out of bed?

No. His mouth was too dry to ask a device to play music, and he didn’t want to try to play music through his phone, where ever it was.

Aloha buried his head back into his pillow. He wished someone was here. Someone warm.

He could get up and try to find someone warm, but… ugh. There wasn’t really a point. Why should he? He was tired, dammit.

He drifted back to sleep, somehow.

He woke up on someone. There was a phone in front of him, and an arm was wrapped around his torso.

“Huh?” He asked groggily, yawning. The phone in front of him turned off.

“Youuu’re awaaake. Fiiinally. It’s twooo in the afternoooon.” Aloha turned to look at the cyan inkling. Mask had that same, droopy-eyed, bored look on his face that he always did. “Hooow waaas youuuur triiip to dreeeeamland?”

Aloha yawned. “Weird. I had a dream where I jumped off of a truck to flip over some silver car. And then the car flipped over and ran over my leg? And when a police officer showed up to check on me, he practically tried to pull my foot from my leg.” He paused, looking at Mask’s face for a reaction. Mask had his eyes narrowed just a little bit more than normal. The pink inkling sighed, rubbing his face. “It was wack.”

“Alooohaaa, youuu haaave some weeeeird dreams.” Mask said.

Aloha nodded. “Yeaaah…” He shook his head, trying to clear up the remaining fog in his brain. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Shooopping.” Mask answered. “Armyyy waaanted too tryyy sooome neeew cuuurry reeecipes. And Skuuull waaanted caaandy.”

“Okay…” Aloha nuzzled up next to Mask’s neck. “Can we stay like this for a bit? You’re warm.”

Mask rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Fiiiine. Juuuust this ooonce.” He dropped his phone on the bed, and wrapped his other arm around Aloha.

Aloha could feel the warmth from the other squid seeping into his body. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Mask.

Aloha never got to cuddle with just Mask, and he had never really realized how warm the cyan squid really was.

This was perfect…

Nice and warm.

“Thanks, Masky~!”

Mask groaned. “Nooope. Thaaat’s it, nooo moore cuuuddling.” Unlike his tone, his eyes glinted in amusement.

Aloha pouted, playing along. “I’m soooooorry, Masky~!”

“Hyuk- Stooop caaalling meee thaaaat!” Mask retorted. Aloha could hear Mask laughing just a little bit.

“But Maaaaskyyyy~” Aloha hugged him tighter. “I’m coooold. And you’re warm!”

Mask rolled his eyes. “Haaaah? Weeell, I gueeess I haaave to staaay, then.”

There was a moment of silence, and then they both started laughing.

“Youuu’re ridiiiculous.” Mask groaned.

“love you, Masky~!” Aloha laughed.

Mask rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Aloha grinned. “Come on, aren’t ya gonna say it back~?”

Mask looked to the side. “love you.” He mumbled into his gas mask.

They stayed like that, two warm squids cuddling on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in march?
> 
> yes i did have that dream it was weiiird
> 
> i kept wakin up cold
> 
> now its summer, i still wake up cold
> 
> ...i want a hug


	2. aloha yelling headcanon (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask gets angry while playing a video game. Aloha gets jumpy at sudden loud sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unfinished! i was gonna finish it but i just couldnt woops
> 
> i wrote this months ago because one: headcanon thing and two: frickin octo expansion-
> 
> yes i know both of the chapters so far are mask and aloha i swear i have more stuff on my computer
> 
> its... mostly aloha stuff...

Mask was frustrated.

He had been stuck on this _stupid_ level for hours, and he still couldn’t get past it.

“Fuck!” He screeched as his character died yet again.

“I…uh… Mask? Are you good?” Aloha was standing behind him, seemingly nervous.

Mask could feel anger bubble up inside of him, and he started to yell. “I caaan’t beat this _stuuupid_ level, and I haaate this gaaame!”

Aloha smiled nervously. “I-I’m sure you’ll beat it eventually…”

“You dooon’t understaaand! I’ve beeeeen stuck on it fooor ages! I caaan’t beat it! I can’t!” The cyan squid threw the controller on the couch in frustration.

The sound of the controller hitting the couch made Aloha whimper, and Mask could see the pink firefly squid shrink back a little.

Oh carp, he had scared Aloha.

The anger that he was feeling dissolved into worry. “Shiiit, sorry Aloooohaaa.” Mask turned around fully, looking at Aloha’s face. The pink inkling really was trying to conceal the terror he felt, but it was visible in his eyes.

“I-It’s okay! You’re just frustrated with the game!” Aloha stuttered out nervously, trying to keep a smile on his face. “M-maybe you should t-take a break?”

Mask nodded slowly. “Yeaaah.” He got up carefully, trying not to frighten Aloha any more than he already had-

BANG!

Aloha literally jumped, dropping to the floor almost immediately afterwards.

Mask looked around for the source of the sound, and a moment later, he heard Army yell “sorry, I dropped a pot!” from the kitchen.

He sighed, and squatted down to where Aloha was curled up.

“Aloooha? Are youuu okaaay?” He tilted his head. Aloha nodded slowly. Mask let out another sigh. “Dooo youuu want a hu-” Mask didn’t even get to finish the question before Aloha wrapped his arms around Mask, squeezing tightly.

“’sorry. ‘know you don’t like hugs.” Aloha murmured.

Mask was frozen for a second, but he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other inkling. “It’s… okaaay. I’m… sorry for yeeeelling.”

Aloha coughed out a laugh. “It’s fine. I sh-shouldn’t have freaked out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this headcanon is totally not based off of anything... totally not...
> 
> okay maybe it is but ill never teeeell...


	3. aloha is sleepy (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha is very tired and confused at an S4 meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself i was gonna post something else that wasnt aloha based but then stuff happened and i wrote this and i also realized that uhh i have basically only aloha stuff
> 
> can you tell which character's my favorite? i bet you cant

Aloha was tired.

Not physically tired, but mentally tired.

He stared blankly at Army, who was trying to talk about some strategy. The pink squid couldn’t remember what it was. He wanted to, but the words fell through the cracks of his mind.

“Aloha? Would you be alright with taking this route?” He snapped back to attention, looking at the board Army was pointing at. He squinted at the route in pink.

“Wha… yeah, yeah, I’d be down to do that!” Aloha winced as he forced the words out, cursing his brain for not being able to come up with anything better.

Army nodded, and went back to talking again.

Could no one else tell that the cheeriness was fake?

Aloha put his head down on the table, and looked at Mask.

Mask was staring back. His hands were frozen over his phone, and he was just… staring at the pink inkling. In some kind of… concern? Whatever, Aloha didn’t know. And at that exact moment, he didn’t care, either.

He decided to look over at Skull, instead. He was met with a cold gaze, and Aloha shivered, the feeling almost cutting through the fog that invaded his brain.

Almost.

Not quite.

Dammit.

He should sleep. Maybe that would get rid of the weirdness.

The emptiness.

The fog.

He quietly got up, and headed for the bathroom. He knew that if he went towards the bathroom, he would look less suspicious.

He ended up going to the bedroom of the apartment.

Army hosted the S4 meetings in his own apartment. Aloha didn’t really know why, but he was mostly fine with it. It was a nice place.

He almost made it to the bed, but then decided to just fall onto the floor and sleep.

The floor was pretty comfy too. At least that's what he thought.

So that’s what he did.

He woke up, blinking blearily. His mouth was dry.

The first thing he noticed was that it was dark outside.

The second thing he noticed was that the brain fog wasn’t gone.

Great.

He got up.

He checked his phone.

He had a bunch of texts.

All of them asking where he was.

…what time was it, anyways?

Oh carp. He had been asleep for hours. He replied to Skull.

candyskull: Aloha, where are you? We’ve been searching for hours.

discovibes: carp sorry i jsyt woke up

discovibes: im in uhh

Whose room was he in again?

Oh right.

discovibes: armys room?

Cod he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should sleep now
> 
> the brain fog is so thick i cant think properly
> 
> yes i wrote this while uhh tired and while i wasnt thinkin straight
> 
> haha what am i sayin i never think straight im not strai-
> 
> edit: uhh removed a line, how tired was i


	4. pre-disco vibes thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha has a disjointed breakdown in his room. Takes place before disco vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: implied self harm, mention of someone encouraging suicide
> 
> this is basically: aloha breaks down and he writes that journal entry
> 
> this is really weirdly written because i was veeery tired. its also another one of those things where i started writin and then decided to edit it somewhat to make it fit. kinda.
> 
> i would also like to point out that aloha has a people pleaser instinct and its very prominent in this writing.

The fog wouldn’t go away.

It wouldn’t go away.

It would disappear for a couple of hours, but then it would come back.

Aloha was so tired.

So, so tired.

How much longer?

Would the fog stay forever?

He couldn’t keep this up forever.

These months… these past few months had already been stressful enough. With everything that was happening, Aloha wasn’t sure if he could keep up the happy act. He wanted to tell someone. Come clean. Cry, maybe. That was healthy, right?

Right?

He was worried. Not just about the act slipping, he was worried about other people. Which was weird, in a way. He hadn’t gotten attached to many people. He was just waiting waiting until people found out how annoying and horrible and useless and-

They always did.

Haha, trust issues suck.

He was trying to work on that. Reversing the damage caused by his mother and an old friendship.

Was it even possible? Who knows. The brain is weird. Aloha’s brain was weird.

For example, he had a difference between his “love you”s and his “i love you”s.

“Love you”s were casual. They could mean something. They could be just a phrase.

“I love you”s, on the other hand… they were serious. Used only when he really meant it. Used for people he _loved_. Love loved.

Those were few and far between. He never got the chance to really use it. It scared him. Although… Aloha had never really gotten much love, anyways. His mother hadn’t really loved him all that much. And he hadn’t really dated anyone. Love ended in disaster.

Which is why he was scared.

And there was so much he could say. So many feelings to express. He never had the right words for it.

Cod, Aloha had made so many mistakes. 

Panic does wonders for your brain.

The panic had actually cut through the fog in his brain.

He wished he could apologize. There were so many things he wished he could apologize for. Aloha just wanted to apologize and apologize and apologize and apologize and make sure the people he loved were happy happy happy happy and not worried about insignificant little him.

He felt a pang of happiness every time he made someone else happy. Every time someone smiled at a joke of his. Every time he made someone laugh.

It made him happy. It made him so happy.

It prolly wasn’t normal. Definitely not.

But Aloha couldn’t stop it. It was a part of him, this… people pleaser instinct. And he couldn’t get rid of it. Didn’t want to. Even if it made him panic because sometimes he could tell that the other person wasn’t feeling good and he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to help and all he could do is be a distraction because he couldn’t even help himself and he just forced a stupid smile on his face and kept joking and flirting and doing whatever he normally did because that’s what people expected and if he didn’t people would worry and they shouldn’t worry about a stupid little inkling like him and-

Making people happy was good good good good. Just like all of his friends. They deserved to be happy because they were good. They were good.

He wasn’t good. He could n _ever be good._

_Stupid brat._

_Useless piece of shit._

_Just jump out the window! Do it!_

_Selfish._

_Selfish selfish selfish._

…he should really talk to Scuba about this. But he would worry, right? The habits he had been trying to get rid of were coming back with a vengeance.

But the inky blood was just too pretty. Mesmerizing.

Cod, he was so weird.

He looked at his phone.

He could text everyone. He could apologize. He could apologize. He could apologize for everything, apologize for not being a proper friend, apologize for creating any doubts, apologize for being confusing, apologize for slipping up, apologize for not being entertaining, apologize for apologizing so much, apologize for falling in lo-

…although a text out of nowhere like that might make someone worry.

An apology from Aloha? That would spark concern.

He bit his lip and looked down at his hands. They looked weird. Blurry.

…oh. He was just tired.

He could bite his nails again. Maybe he’d start bleeding again.

The fog was suffocating his brain. If he wasn’t careful, he was gonna do something he would regret later.

Either that, or he’d ruin everything.

Aloha grabbed a journal. He was already bleeding anyways. It couldn’t possibly get worse. Nothing could get worse.

He never realized how messy his handwriting was. Maybe it was the tears, maybe it was the fog, maybe it was the exhaustion. He didn’t know. He scrawled across the page like he would die if he didn’t.

At some point he started scratching at his legs and his fingers were covered in ink and there was ink on the page and oh _cod_ what had he created?

He blinked away the remaining tears.

Aloha stared at the amalgamation of a journal page he had made.

Yeah, he definitely had to hide this.

He shoved the journal under his blankets. No one was coming over soon, anyways.

Aloha flopped down onto his pillow, yawning. He loosened the hairtie that kept some of his tentacles up, and they flopped onto the pillow. The normally bright pink tentacles were a much duller color. Prolly cause of his emotional turmoil.

He closed his eyes. He could deal with everything tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would be better. Sleep always fixed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is a mess of a thing.
> 
> i really shouldve gone to sleep but haha too late i have this now
> 
> im sorry that all of these chapters are aloha i swear ill post something else.
> 
> 80
> 
> edit: it was not fine the next day self esteem go bye bye lol


	5. bits of writings that i liked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishmash of different bits of writings that I wrote that I liked, in one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death at 'oh no, aloha fall' that i did not take seriously because it was eleven pm and i was sleep-deprived, cursin, mention of parent death at 'mask's dream', ink as blood, missing facial features in 'mask's dream', mention of a very uncomfortable friendship at 'my dream about n', really bad spirally thoughts at 'vibes 2.0', mention of medication at 'vibes 2.0' 
> 
> these are labeled by what the document is named so uh
> 
> this is gonna be the longest chapter. prolly. so yeah buckle up
> 
> edit: for some reason another story is on the same document as 'mask's dream'? so mjust gonna uhh keep it there. if the other bit seems weird thats why
> 
> edit two: i found out that this is. way too long. so msplittin it in two. this note is for both chapters. this one and the next one.

**_army is now my son, i am adopting him, he has no choice_ **

Army groaned. “Oh my cod. They’re all taller than me, and Skull’s at least half a foot taller than all of the rest of us.” Skull really was tall. He could reach the top of the refrigerator. “I’m half convinced one of his parents had some giant squid in them.”

“Okay.” Army stuck the photo back into the manual. “The S4 team… we’re all dating.”

“So you  _ are _ dating someone?”

Army facepalmed. “Marine, I know you aren’t stupid.”

“Wait…” He could see his brother thinking. “Are you all… dating each other?”

Army nodded.

curryboi: Heading back early. See you guys soon.

He got a reply almost immediately.

discovibes: yo ur coming back early?!??!

discovibes: yes yes yes im so excitred

discovibes: i cant wait oh my cod

discovibes: see you soon~<3

Army laughed quietly at the party squid’s messages.

haymask: see you soon

haymask: alohas so excited about u coming back that he broke into my room

haymask: again

discovibes: im just so EXCITED

discovibes: curry boys comin back!

haymask: hes on top of me

haymask: i cant breathe help

discovibes: aw

discovibes: ur warm tho…

discovibes: anyways i call cuddles with army first

haymask: hey

haymask: no fair

haymask: i want cuddles too

candyskull: We’ll meet you at the station.

candyskull: I have candy for you.

candyskull: And we can just have a cuddle pile, or something.

curryboi: Alright.

Army smiled and put his phone away.

Marine chuckled. “What were you laughing at?”

Army shook his head. “They’re ridiculous.” He walked over to the door. “They’re arguing over who gets to cuddle me first.”

Army could hear Aloha quietly go, “oooh dang, he pulled the browser history card.” He could now see Aloha’s face next to him. “I got you.” Aloha grabbed him by the waist, and winked at him. “Nice ass, by the way.”

Army sputtered. “A-Aloha! Inappropriate!”

“…and have a cuddle pile!”

Army groaned. “You all are going to smother me.”

Aloha pouted. “No we aren’t…”

Army stared at him blankly. “You all always smother me.”

“Yeah, well it’s not  _ my _ fault you’re short!” Aloha crossed his arms.

“I’m not short!” Army retorted. “You guys are just tall!”

Aloha stared at him. “I’m not tall. Skull, on the other hand…” He whistled. “He is  _ tall. _ ”

They both stared at the floor.

_ **oh no, aloha fall** _

“Excuse me, but why are you… oh my cod.” OH SHIT ALOHA’S FUCKIN DEAD MATE! HE’S FUCKIN DEAD! YOU WERE TOO LATE, FOOL! HE IS DEAD! ALOHA WENT FUCKIN BYE BYE ON YALL’S ASSES! WOOPS! HE COMMITED SLEEP DEATH! NO POINT IN CALLING THE AMBULANCE, HE IS _DEAD!_ THOSE NON-EXISTANT BONES? CRUSHED. HIS KNEECAPS? PULVERIZED BY THE STREET. HE IS FWAUCKIN DEAD!

haha have fun future me you are going to _hate_ this!

(spoiler alert, i hated it)

**_mask's dream_ **

Mask was flying through the air. He could see ink everywhere, and he was falling, falling, falling into the darkness.

There was so much ink. There was a sea of ink under him, and he soon plunged into it with his eyes closed.

He couldn’t move for a moment, since the ink was weighing him down, but a moment later, he opened his eyes.

Floating in front of him, staring into his eyes with empty sockets, was his partners.

He opened his mouth to scream, but Skull covered his mouth. Mask stared at Skull’s face, and started to scream when he realized that Skull was missing his mouth. Mask felt a pang of sadness. Skull always helped him. What had happened?

He tried to struggle, but Aloha pinned him down. He looked at Aloha’s face, and he could see tears floating down out of the empty sockets. Mask wanted to help him. Why was Aloha crying?

He finally looked at Army’s face. The face paint that was normally clear and sharp on his face was smeared, and there was orange ink splattered on his face. Why was there ink on his face?

_“You did this.”_ Army’s voice echoed.

Mask stared at Army.

_“You did this. You cause harm to everyone close to you.”_ He could see Army start to inch closer. _“You don’t deserve love.”_

He could hear Aloha cry out in pain. The tears coming out of his sockets gushed out even faster.

_“This is why your sister died. This is why your parents died.”_ Army placed his hands on Mask’s shoulders. _“Now you’re going to kill us, too.”_

Mask started to cry. “I doooon’t waaant toooo! I’m sooorry!” Skull’s hand was gone. Skull was gone. Aloha was still holding him down. Mask snuffled. “I’m soooorry. I’m soooorry…”

Desi was confused.

For the last week or so, he hadn’t seen his friends talking to each other.

More specifically, Mask and the girls of Team Cyan.

In fact, it really seemed to him that they were trying to avoid each other.

But that was just silly! Why would they be avoiding each other?

**_avisad_ **

Aviators had a new neighbor. He didn’t… know how he felt about this neighbor.

The first thing this neighbor had done was ask him if he wanted any coffee, which Aviators… politely turned down. He didn’t know if he felt comfortable with this neighbor, asking him if he wanted coffee. Did he do this to everyone? Was this a conversation starter for him?

“‘ey, pretty boy!” 

Holy shit, was the guy by his window?

How the hell?!

He headed for the window, clumsily opening the window. 

“Why are you by my window.” He said coldly. “You could fall and die, you know.”

“Tha’s aight! I won’t.” His neighbor sat on the windowsill. “Nice place ya’ got here.”

His neighbor was a short pink inkling, with maroon eyes that were covered by a scuba mask. He was wearing a pink sweater, with a red aloha shirt on top. He had a big grin on his face.

Aviators gritted his teeth. “That’s very nice of you, but I want to know why you’re here. Didn’t you already talk to me?”

The boy groaned. “I talked ta tha other neighbors already. They’re borin’. Yer not.”

He wasn’t boring?! They talked for a maximum of one minute, and this guy thought he was interesting?

“We literally talked for one minute, coffee boy.”

The boy grinned. “Well, yeah, butcha seem interestin’! I jus’ wanna know ya’ better.”

Aviators sighed. “Fine.” It’s not like he had anything better to do. “Just… come in, so you don’t fall off of that window.”

The boy shrugged. “Nah, ‘mgood. ‘mcomfy, so I’ll jus’ sit here.”

Ohhhh boy.

The next day, he found a mug of mocha on his counter. There was a note next to it, with a small smiley drawing of himself on it, with the words, ‘sorry for makin ya uncomfy’ on the back.

Aviators couldn’t help but smile a bit. The notion was sweet, like the mocha.

He tried to think back to what Scuba had said he liked.

_“I like surfin’, and coffee. I also like tha ocean.”_

The ocean, huh?

Aviators went into his room, and carefully picked up a camera. It was a nice one, and… and…

Skull… had given it to him.

Aviators stared down at the camera. There were so many memories of him and the rest of Team Purple on here. It made him… sad.

Cod, he wished he could just talk and laugh with them again.

He headed for Scuba’s apartment, and knocked on the door. After a minute or two, a disheveled-looking Scuba opened the door, yawning. Today, he was wearing a blue aloha shirt with a black sweater. His scuba mask was missing from his face.

“Yeah? Whazzup?” He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Did… you just wake up?” Aviators asked.

Scuba shook his head. “Naah. ‘m jus’… tired. ‘sfine.” He rubbed his face. “Whadya wan’?”

“You said you liked the ocean, right?” Aviators asked.

Scuba nodded. “Yeah. ‘spretty at night. Why?”

“I have a camera, and I was gonna go to the beach to take pictures. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

He was totally not asking because he was terrified of getting run over by a car because he had the worst eyesight known to inkling kind. Deeeeefinitely not.

To his relief, Scuba shrugged. “Sure, why not. s’not like I got anythin’ else ta’ do.” He stepped out of his apartment, closing the door. “So are ya’ still mad at me?” He asked, looking down at his crossed arms.

Aviators sighed. “No. I just overreacted. I’m sorry, Scuba.” He stared at Scuba’s face. “Aren’t you gonna get your scuba mask?”

Scuba waved his hand. “Nah. I don’ wan’ people recognizin’ me.”

“Crazy fans?” Avi asked, starting to walk down the hallway.

“Yeah.” Scuba said, yawning. “Tha’s wha’ I get for bein’ part o’ Pink Team. Fangirls.”

“Hm.” Aviators hummed.

**_my dream about n_ **

Aloha was in a ballroom he’d never seen before.

Was he at some kind of fancy party? The vibes were very… not good. He definitely wouldn’t host a lame party like this.

Maybe he had been dragged to a fancy ball? But who would bring him here? He could think of someone, but before he could fully get a grasp on the name, it slipped out of reach.

He looked around the room, and saw many blurry faces. Confused, he walked through the crowds to find someone he knew.

As he walked, he saw more and more blurry faces. When he finally came across someone he knew, it was like he stumbled upon a group of people plucked straight from his school life.

There were a lot of his classmates… and then he found someone he used to call his friend. He shivered, thinking of everything that had happened during the months he had been… friends with that guy.

“I- why are you here? How-”

“Do you not like me anymore?” The guy looked like he was going to cry.

Fuck. What was he supposed to do?? He didn’t want him to cry!

Aloha looked around to see if he could find a way to escape. There was one little exit. He quickly apologized before plunging back into the crowd.

Aloha was very uncomfortable at this point.

He reached a corner of the room, and he started to pull out his phone.

He should text someone. It would get better if he just texted someone he liked a lot, right?

He started to type, but then he blinked, and he was staring at his bedroom wall.

He stared at the wall, his brain still racing.

Why had he dreamed about… him?

He hadn’t talked to him in months. Hell, Aloha hadn’t _thought_ about the guy for a while now.

And now he was having a dream about him?

Wait, that… _was_ a dream… right…?

…wack. Wack dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup... i have a lotta stuff i havent posted woopsies
> 
> let me know if any of yall wanna read the rest of these (with the exception of the vibes 2.0 bits, ill post that... eventually...)
> 
> yes i am too indecisive about what to do with like half of these help
> 
> edit: this note is for this chapter and the next.


	6. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh refer to last chapter's note for warnings

_** sad. ** _

Scuba really didn’t know what to do. He was panicking, and he had never seen the other inkling like this.

Aviators always seemed to be the strong one. He held Scuba when he cried, he always defended him when they were out in public, and Scuba really thought that the other inkling had no fears.

This… was so different. He had never seen Aviators break down, and he never thought that…

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Aviators somewhat regained his composure.

“Thanks, Scuba.” He gave the pink inkling a shaky smile. “Do you… want to go back to bed?”

Scuba nodded, yawning. Wow, he forgot how tired he was. Aviators laughed softly.

“You look sleepy, Scuba. Do you want me to carry you?”

Scuba shook his head. “Nah, nah… ‘mgood…” He tried to get up, to no avail.

Aviators laughed. “Come here, you big baby.” He picked Scuba up, grimacing a little as he did.

Scuba woke up slightly. “I-I can walk, Avi. Ya’ don’ gotta carry me.”

Aviators shook his head. “No, you just tried to get up. I’m going to carry you.” He started walking down the hallway.

Scuba rested his head on one of Aviators’s shoulders. He closed his eyes, and listened to the purple inkling’s breathing. It was slower, and it felt… reassuring.

_** peace and love  ** _

_ “Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do…” _

Aloha and Scuba were sitting on a cliff by the ocean. Scuba was cradling a wood ukulele gently in his arms.

_ “Do Mi So Do…” _

__

_ “Isn’t it  _ pretty?”

Aloha pointed at the stars. “I love this place, man… the stars are so nice, and its nice and cool.”

Scuba laughed. “Yeah, dude! ‘mreally glad ya found this place!”

Aloha rubbed his neck. “Well, I just figured it’d be nice to share, yanno?”

“Yeah!” Scuba agreed, looking down at his ukulele. He looked back up at his friend, who seemed to be thinking about something. “Hey, ‘loha, ya good, dude?”

Aloha laughed quietly. “Yeah yeah… I’m good… just kinda sad.”

_ “That’s exceedingly simple.” _

__

Scuba frowned. “Aw, wha’s gotcha down in the dumps?”

Aloha picked up a small rock, and chucked it into the ever-crashing waves of the ocean. “I’m… uh… I’m in love, I think.”

_ “Well, if it isn’t anything, then why does it sound so good?” _

__

“It’s love, for cod’s sake! Of course it’s gon’ be worth it!”

Aloha nodded slowly. “Yeah… that makes sense…”

Scuba could see that his friend wasn’t convinced, so he pushed on. “Yer mum is a stupid idiot who don’t even know how to do ‘er own taxes. Ya don’t gotta listen to ‘er stupid ramblins.”

Aloha laughed. “I- yeah… you’re right.”

_** vibes 2.0 ** _

He had one message from Army. Aloha frowned, and swiped his thumb across the screen to view the message.

curryboi: Aloha, can you please explain to me what this is?

There was a photo attached to the message.

A confused look crossed Aloha’s face, and he tapped on the photo.

The picture showed Army’s room. It was normally very neat and tidy, but in the photo… there were balloons everywhere.

discovibes: what that

curryboi: Why are you asking me? You should know what this is.

Well, the balloons spelled out ‘curry boy’. Aloha had to admit it was kind of funny.

discovibes: there s ballooohs evertyywhere

curryboi: I can clearly see that Aloha. Why are they here?

Aloha stared at the photo. He couldn’t remember putting them there.

discovibes: dunno man

curryboi: Well, can you come and clean them? It’s very distracting, and I can’t reach most of them.

Aloha thought again. Had he done this? More importantly, why? As funny as it was… Aloha didn’t think he’d _actually_ do this.

discovibes: aemy i don think i puett em there

curryboi: Then who put them here? If it wasn’t you, then who would do this?

Aloha went through the people he knew in his head. Maybe Goggles? But did he even know where Army lived?

There were a lot of manuals in Army’s room. If Aloha did some quick ma- actually, no. No math today. He was already confused enough, he didn’t need to add math equations into the mess.

He looked up to see the balloons.

Wow.

There really were a lot.

Aloha started to count them, but then gave up after two.

He hadn’t ever passed any of his math exams in school, and he certainly wasn’t going to start pretending he could count.

“Did you lose one of my manuals?!”

“I- wh-what?” Aloha completely lost his normal, confident demeanor. “I don’t- why would I have any of your manuals?!” He let go of the balloon he was deflating, and it zoomed up into the air, hitting the ceiling. It fell back onto his head, and Aloha groaned.

Army looked at him, clearly suspicious, and then turned back to his desk, starting to count the manuals.

Wow. Army was so lucky. He could _count!_

Aloha wondered what other things Army could do that he didn’t know about. He looked at Army for another moment, just taking in the other’s appearance. Army’s tentacles were such a nice shade of orange… so beautiful…

_ …wait no _ . Carp, Aloha’s gay was showing.

Maybe ten minutes later, Aloha was standing in front of Mask’s apartment, holding an empty and slightly crushed strawberry soda can. He knocked on the door, and then crossed his arms and waited. The door opened slightly, and the head of a tired looking Mask poked his head out.

“Haaah? You aaactually caaame here?” Mask looked surprised, and he opened the door the rest of the way. Aloha could see into Mask’s apartment, and surprisingly, it wasn’t as unorganized as it was the last time he had visited.

Had Mask cleaned his apartment? Or had someone else?

Whatever, it didn’t really matter.

Aloha sighed, exasperated. “Yes, give me the pills back.”

Mask laughed, and his eyes lit up in amusement. His eyes really were pretty… wait, no, _Aloha shouldn’t be thinking about Mask like that._ No no no _bad Aloha stop being gay_ -

“Can I have em back now? I really don’t have time for this.” Aloha was starting to tap his foot nervously.

Mask stared at Aloha’s foot for a moment. “…whyyy did you liiie about theeem? You saiiid they wereeen’t youuurs, why?”

“It really don’t matter, Mask. Just give them back.” He _what the fuck is this word i don’t know what it is and now im just violently shaking my hand trying to remember what the fuckin word is why is this so hard_

Mask silently handed over the bottle, and Aloha stuffed the bottle in one of his pockets. He shot Mask an annoyed glare, and started to walk away.

“Sooo… I assuuume you don’t waaant meee to teeell aaaanyone, riiight?” Mask drawled. Aloha stopped cold, and slowly turned back to look at Mask.

“Wha- Why would I care if ya told, huh? No squid with common sense is gonna believe something that crazy!” Aloha tried to play it off, keeping his tone light and careless.

“Aloooha, I’m suuure someone wooould liiisten.” Mask coughed out.

Aloha rubbed his arm, squeezing it gently in an attempt to calm his nerves. “No they won’t. Besides, why would it matter to me whatcha say? It doesn’t matter to me!”

Mask rolled his eyes. “Seeeriously? This cooould ruin youuur public iiimage, Alooohaaa.”

Aloha barely heard what Mask said. He was starting to space out again, and he was staring at a dent in Mask’s gas mask. When had it gotten there? What had happened that made a de-

Was… was Aloha just putting up a big act? Was that what was happening? Mask didn’t know. He wanted to find out.

…because he was worried. About Aloha.

Cod, they were supposed to hate each other.

Right?

…Mask suddenly realized that he didn’t really hate Aloha.

He laid there awkwardly for a minute.

** BANG BANG BANG! **

Aloha jumped and sat up. His body was tense.

“What the…” His head whipped around, trying to pinpoint the source of the banging.

“Let me in.” Aloha turned to the window.

“Skull? I live on the third- how did you even- nevermind.” He opened the window to let the taller inkling in.

“Wait…” Aloha rubbed his eyes. “I… I missed the meeting?”

Skull nodded. “We waited until one. You didn’t show up, so we had the meeting without you.”

_ See? They don’t need you. They had it without you. _

Aloha shook his head. “Wait wait wait. If I missed the whole meeting…” Aloha looked up at Skull. “Uhh… what time is it, anyways?”

Skull pulled out his phone, turned it on, and turned the screen so Aloha could see it.

3pm. It was 3pm. He had gone to sleep at… six last night. Which meant he had been sleeping for… 22 hours?

Was that right? Aloha didn’t know.

“What… what is this…?” Skull sat back down on the bed, and started to read the journal entry.

_ i cant i cant i cant i cant im sorry im sorry  _

_ this is so hard i really cant do this anymore _

_ everything everything all of my feelings are too much _

_ its so overwhelming why cant i get this under control? _

_ i cant stop thinking about them i cant stop fantasizing but i have to _

_ no one will ever love me _

_ especially not them _

_ stupid  _

_ cod im so fucking stupid _

_ hoping is so stupid she was right why would anyone ever really love me _

_ im such a horrible person _

__

__

_ they prolly hate me dont they _

_ they hate me _

_ they just keep me around because i turf somewhat well _

_ they dont really care about me _

_ why would they care about me _

_ im an inconvenience _

_ cod im such a fucking mistake i shouldnt be here  _

_ i need to stop caring so much about them this is crazy _

_ im crazy _

__

__

_ fuck, im so sorry. _

__

_ imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry _

__

__

_ i need to calm down _

_ i need to calm down _

__

__

_ just gotta bottle it all up _

__

__

_ just gotta keep acting _

__

__

__

_ right? right?  _

__

__

And that was the end of the journal entry.

There were small smears of pink on the page that Skull could assume was Aloha’s ink. There were tearstains everywhere, and the handwriting was shaky, like Aloha’s hand had been shaking uncontrollably while writing.


	7. coroika armageddon character list that i wrote at uhh i dunno o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally a character list for a weird project thing I'm doing. Except I was sleep deprived and honestly I'm concerned for sleepy me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: uh death 
> 
> i think thats it...?
> 
> so anyone who knows me on instagram knows the weird project im doin so this was my attempt at explanation for characters
> 
> no i did not do all of the characters
> 
> no i did not take this seriously

Army

-garden boi,,

-historian? he documents events in the uhh camp

-he dies ):

-army go boom!!

-for character development im so sorry

Aloha

-throws parties!!

-goes on scoutin mission with army

-aloha watches army die

-break

-he tries to keep it together for a couple of months, fails miserably

-somehow convinces goggles and prince to run away from camp?? haven’t figured this bit out yet

-goes crazy, believes that dyin is the only escape

-tries to jump into a FUCKING FIRE

-has dreams about army tellin him to join him which is. scary

-the ‘prophet’ of aoa

-carries a camera, and has a golden toothpick he found in the metro

-fuck da visor that shit hard to draw man

Mask

-technician

-after aloha… disappears, he helps the remainin team pink throw parties

-yeah i know thats weird but hes tryin to keep a part of aloha alive in his life

-believes aloha is still alive

Skull

-patrol

-hes part of rider’s mini militia

-he learned how to make candy because no one else will lol

-says aloha is dead, secretly hopes that hes in a better place

-he finds aloha eventually

Prince

-emp dies and he becomes sad

-doesnt talk or do anything

-laceless literally just. takes care of him. food, water, flowers, this boi is COMMITTED.

-runs away with aloha and goggles

-ends up tryin to bring back goggles and aloha after a while because laceless helps him see the liiiight-

-im kiddin he falls in love lol

Laceless

-garden boi!!

-flowers…

-flowers for prince! literally alla them!

-feeds prince, tries to make him smile (:

-catches prince, goggles, and aloha runnin away, goes with them out of concern for prince

-committed?? like damn

-does he have a crush? is he in love? i shall never saaaay~

-the only one of the aoa group that actively tries to keep them from dyin??

-hes tryin his best okay

-therapist of the aoa

-lowkey needs help he cant do alla this on his own someone help him

goggles

-witnesses headphones die ):

-he takes her broken headphones and gets desi to sew them onto the sides of his jacket hood

-tries to help everyone!

-‘i have to help my friends!’ *proceeds to pass out for like two days from overworkin*

-he overworks himself to be helpful

-strained boyo,,,

-kinda just fuckin snaps

-i am no longer baby i want power

-apeshit baby

-joins aloha and prince in the aoa

-he suggests the metro for aoa headquarters

scuba

-party planner

-makes instruments with avi!! they have a lotta fun together (; NOT IN A WEIRD WAY THEY JUST LIKE SPENDIN TIME WITH EACH OTHER

-also garden boyo,,

-he does fruits!!

-sad because his best bro is gone…

aviators

-he doesnt do much other than odd jobs here and there

-impaired vision because uhh headcanons and stuff

-helps scuba make instruments,, boyfriends,,

-comforts scuba when aloha dips

rider

-weapons dealer- no i joke he just repairs and cleans weapons

-leader of mini militia!

-lowkey kinda bothered by the disappearance of like four people in the camp like

-where?? did they go?? should we find them??

-only does mini militia cause of his experience as agent 3.5

-hes agent 3.5 right

-im not trippin right??

designer headphones

-helps mask with computer stuff

-he sews! its pretty cool man

-he makes lil badges for every job

-he is garden crew!!

bamboo

-does stuff with bamboo wood

-you need a carvin? bam just go to bamboo

-carves the pieces for scuba and avi’s instruments

-honestly no one knows where she gets alla the wood from

-maaaagic bamboo wood creator

-she just never runs out like what

specs

-historian

-that’s literally it so far lol

bobble hat

-they/them bobble,,, they/them bobble,,,

-DO NOT HURT THEM

-garden crew!

-grows the vegetables

-GUYS BOBBLE HAS VEGETABLE CHILDREN

headphones

-dead

-for da character development!!

n-pacer, eging jr, emperor

-dude theyre just all dead

full moon

-runs the government

-no mnot jokin she runs everything

-she knows everything

-she knows alla your dirty secrets

-she knows your internet habits

-run.

-power crazy

-also just plain crazy but dont tell her i said that or she’ll send the geese and the bees after me

-i have a family of ocs and they’ll be concerned if her army comes after me i beg you please

-im not prepared plea-

jersey

-runs the government with full moon

-slightly more level headed

-but also kinda power crazy

omega

-militia??

-???

-bro idk yet

-she does attempt to comfort both prince and vintage at some point

vintage

-part of the militia

-is kinda bothered by emp’s death but we don’t talk about thaaat-

-tries to actually talk to prince about emp but uhh prince just blankly stares at him

-makes up with skull sort of

-they talk occasionally without murderin each other

-progress!!

-i almost wrote poggers what

red sole

-part of the rebel group

-look i havent thought about the rebels yet okay

double egg

-also a rebel

-that’s it so far i know its borin

gloves

-he picked up drawin

-this is not me carryin over a trait from the phoenix wright au nooo i swea-

-a very cool dude

half-rim

-uhhh militia?

-and patrol i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full moon dont hurt me i have a family plea-


	8. i wrote this on my 3ds lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill delete this tomorrow am curious if this works
> 
> notes dont work okay

aloha doesn't know basic math.

for all of his life, he could never do basic math. 

so when skull held up a hand and asked how many fingers he was showing, aloha panicked.

“um... six??” aloha guessed. look, he never learned to count, either.

skull just stared at him while army just sighed and asked, “how in cod's name did you pass your math classes?”

aloha just stared at the orange inkling. “i... didn't...”

mask just... facepalmed. “hooooow doooo you baaake, theeeen?”

aloha suddenly realized that he didn't know. this was definitely a contradiction of some kind, and honestly, the author was getting tired of typing on this tiny-ass keyboard.

...wait, the author...?

uh oh, aloha knew the truth. time to-


	9. random prompt thats on my computer now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among Us/Coroika mashup thing.
> 
> Except its angst, and it's a prompt that I wrote before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh
> 
> this
> 
> warning for death

idea: among us imposter thing but mask is the imposter and his body is being possessed and he has to watch himself kill all of his friends and it gets to the point where its _just_ the s4 + one and aloha just goes “im so glad that through all of this i have you” and mask almost overpowers the bloodlust but the bloodlust takes over and aloha is _dead_ and hes just starin at alohas dead body and he doesnt know what to do except report the body and for some reason?? skull and army vote for the +1 and after they realize its not the plus one mask loses complete control and kills them both and _now_ hes all by himself on the ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i actually write something for this or do i leave this in the computer void forever

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how many ill end up postin but if i ever post them on their own ill delete that chapter or somethin.


End file.
